Your Love is a Lie
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: OS et Songfic en deux partes. Zoro n'aime vraiment pas être pris pour un con...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Bon vous savez toutes que One Piece ne nous appartient pas hein! xD La chanson est de Simple Plan.

**Pairing :** Sanji/Zoro.

Première partie de cet OS, on espère qu'elle vous plaira =)

* * *

**Your love is a lie**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et regardai l'horloge du salon. Les aguilles indiquaient deux heures trois du matin. Je soupirai. J'avais somnolé quelques minutes, mais pas assez pour qu'il passe par là sans que je me rende compte. Je lançai un regard au Den Den Mushi. Non, s'il avait sonné, je l'aurai entendu...

J'étais assis sur le canapé du salon du Sunny Go, endroit par où on était tous obligés de passer si on voulait regagner nos chambres. Ipso facto, l'endroit parfait pour attendre quelqu'un. Je soupirai et m'étirai, puis passai une main dans mes cheveux verts. Tous les autres dormaient, et j'étais là seul comme un con à poireauter.

_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

Enfin, j'entendis un bruit de pas à l'extérieur. Essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible, Sanji rentra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il allait traverser la salle, quand il m'aperçut et s'immobilisa. Son unique œil visible s'élargit. Pris en flagrant délit.

"T'étais où ?" questionnai-je.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, et en plissant les yeux, je put voir que sa chemise était mal ajustée. Mon expression se durcit. Exactement ce que je croyais.

_Tell me where have you been._

"Ça ne te regarde pas" répondit-il sèchement. Il allait vers le couloir, mais je me levai et lui bloquai le chemin. Il fronça le sourcil. "Laisse moi passer."

Je ne fit que le fixer. Je ne comprenais pas mon attitude, mais ne perdais pas de temps à essayer de le faire. D'accord, on n'avait jamais dit que c'était officiel, on n'en parlait presque pas. C'était d'la baise, voilà tout. Mais quand même. Si on en avait pas parlé avant, c'était le moment maintenant. Parce que même si il y a des mots qui ne sont pas dit, ils sont souvent sous-entendus.

Ou peut-être j'avais mal compris. Pour moi, on ne couchait pas ensemble que par simple besoin de se satisfaire l'un l'autre. J'aimais bien être avec lui. Je pensais que c'était réciproque. Et non, je ne m'imagine pas des trucs, il me le faisait bien croire. Toutes ces nuits passés ensemble, l'un dans la chambre de l'autre, de fois sans même faire l'amour ? Juste lui dans mes bras, entendre la respiration de l'autre, sentir son odeur... c'était plus que de la simple volupté. Il souriait souvent dans son sommeil, sa tête sur mon torse.

Alors pourquoi toutes ses sorties nocturnes ?

Je levai un bout de papier et le lui tendit. Il le prit calmement. Je n'avais pas besoin de me pencher en avant pour le lire, je le connaissait déjà par cœur : _"Demain soir même heure, même endroit. TL"._ Je l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, sur sa table de chevet, caché sous la lampe.

_I found a note with another name_

Il sourit en la mettant dans sa poche. "C'est ça qui te dérange? C'est le propriétaire d'une auberge. Je l'ai aidé a préparer un plat pour un client important. Comme ça a été un succès, il m'a demandé de le refaire."

Il me contourna pour aller à sa chambre. "Bonne nuit."

Le blond sourit en coin et me souffla un baiser. Avant, je trouvais ça ridicule, mais j'en rougissait. Maintenant, ça me donnait l'impression qu'un acide particulièrement froid et destructeur parcourir mes veines. C'était pas comme avant. Cet idiot se foutait complètement de ma gueule. Il me mentait. À quoi bon ? J'avais bien vu qu'il n'était plus à moi.

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same _

_'Cause I can feel that your gone_

Je restai là, à l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant. Le suivre, régler ce problème une fois pour toutes, ou laisser passer? Si je choisissais la première option, je perdrai toute dignité et aurait l'air d'une femme au foyer jalouse. Mais si je prenais la deuxième, j'aurai pas l'air moins con, en me laissant faire comme ça.

Il me prenais pour un abruti. Ça, c'était le moins acceptable. Avec tous ses mensonges à deux balles, il pensait vraiment que je les croyais ? C'était ridicule, je devais lui apprendre à avoir une meilleure opinion de moi. Et du respect.

_I can't bite my tongue forever_

_While you try to play it cool _

_You can hide behind your stories _

_But don't take me for a fool_

Je pris ma décision. D'un pas résolu, j'allais à la chambre du cuistot et rentrai sans toquer. Il était entrain de se changer, dos à la porte. Il n'avait plus sa chemise, et je voyais des marques des doigts, des traces d'ongles enfoncées dans la chair, encore fraîches, encore rouges, sur sa peau pâle et sensible. Le blond se retourna pour me faire face, oubliant de cacher son cou couvert de suçons.

Mes muscles se contractèrent. "C'est qui ?"

"C'est qui quoi ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de rester calme.

Je m'approchai de lui, sentant la rage monter peu à peu. "C'est qui que tu vois depuis qu'on a jeté l'ancre ici?"

"Personne, c'est pas tes affaires." répondit-il.

"Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot." D'une main, j'encadrait sa mâchoire, la serrant fermement. "Tu crois que je suis stupide?! Explique moi alors les suçons, les habits froissés, ces marques sur ton dos, les cheveux en bataille, la morsure sur ton épaule." Il ne quitta pas mon regard, mais n'osa pas répondre. "Et quand tu dis que tu es seul à garder le bateau... bien sur. Je la crois, celle là aussi."

Je lâchai son visage, et il se frotta la mâchoire. Mon regard devait être effrayant, car il fit un pas en arrière, parlant vite. "Tu fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? C'est rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves... c'est pas comme toi et moi."

_You can tell me that there's nobody else ( But I feel it ) You can tell me that you're home by yourself ( But I see it )_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know your love is just a lie._

_It's nothing but a lie._

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise, puis leva le regard vers moi. Avec ses cheveux blonds sur son visage, et son grand œil bleu, on aurait dit un petit enfant innocent.

"Allez, t'énerves pas..." dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Une voix d'un enfant qui justement, a fait un connerie. Une très grosse connerie.

"Que je ne m'énerves pas?" répétai-je lentement. Croyait-il que, parce que je ne montrais pas mes sentiments, j'étais insensible? Il pensait que j'étais un genre d'être inhumain ? Il fallait qu'il sache que je ressentais aussi la jalousie, l'amour, le plaisir, et pas que la rage...

"On n'a jamais dit qu'on était un couple... " se justifia Sanji. "J'ai... bon, je me suis juste un peu... ça arrive. Je te préfère quand même."

_You look so innocent _

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_

_Yeah you know what I mean. _

"Et on avait besoin de dire quelque chose pour rester fidèles?" Demandai-je, m'approchant encore de lui. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, d'une façon tout sauf sensuelle. "Je suis surement un idiot alors, d'avoir cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que le sexe. Quel con, n'est ce pas?"

Il reculait et j'avançais. Je voyais une once de crainte dans son regard, et m'en réjouissais. Bien fait pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait que ça me faisait de voir ses suçons sur son corps? De savoir que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait touché, avait profité de _ma_ propriété ?

À force de reculer, il tomba assis sur son lit. Je m'arrêtai, baissant le regard vers lui. "Ça t'a fait quelque chose d'embrasser un autre, alors que moi je te faisais confiance? Ou tu t'en foutais tout simplement ?"

"Zoro, écoutes, je n'ai..."

"Tu penses à moi quand il t'encule?" continuai-je.

L'agressivité de mes propos l'empêchèrent de répondre. Il me fixa, surpris, l'œil écarquillé comme un con.

"Peut-être tu compares, pour savoir qui te sautes le mieux? Comme dans la cuisine, tu aimes avoir différentes saveurs?"

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you ?_

_And do you think about me when he fucks you ?_

_Could you be more obscene ?_

"Zoro..." Il se releva, essayant de passer les bras autour de moi. Je fis une moue dégoutée et le repoussai. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça, sachant qu'il a fait pareil avec un autre il y a quelques heures. Le blond soupira. "Je suis désolé...Je savais pas que tu le prendrai comme ça..."

"Ah, non?" ironisai-je.

"Écoute, laisse moi me rattraper.." proposa-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

"Là, tu rêves." Je lui offris un sourire froid. "Économise ta salive pour quand tu iras embrasser ce type. Ou le sucer. Au choix. Je n'en ai plus besoin."

"Quoi?!" s'exclama-t-il. "Ne fait pas ça, on peut en parler..."

"Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi." annonçai-je sèchement. "Même si un jour j'ai besoin de tirer un coup, je ne viendrai pas te voir... Malgré le fait que le rôle de pute semble te convenir. N'apparait plus sur mon chemin. Je n'hésiterai plus à te découper en rondelles."

_So don't try to say you're sorry _

_Or try to make it right _

_Don't waste your breath because it's too late._

Je sortis de sa chambre, n'en pouvant plus. L'énervement du moment me fit garder mon attitude froide, mais là, je voulais juste disparaître. Quel con j'avais été, d'avoir donné mon cœur à ce stupide cuisinier. D'avoir espéré avoir un "nous" stable. De m'être attaché. Il avait été plus malin. J'aurai du garder mes distances, juste apprécier mes parties de jambes en l'air et me tirer. Je n'en serai pas ressorti aussi déchiré.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Un homme d'honneur ne pleure pas, mais un homme amoureux se permit de laisser couler une larme solitaire.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else ( But I feel it ) You can tell me that you're home by yourself ( But I see it )_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know your love is just a lie._

_It's nothing but a lie._

Je l'essuyai, effaçant toute trace de son existence. Sanji revint à mon esprit, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Qui aurait cru qu'il tromperait son/sa partenaire, lui, avec sa soi disant attitude chevaleresque, sa soi disant galanterie ? Il peut se la mettre dans le cul. L'homme amoureux est mort ce soir. Il n'aurait jamais du exister.

_You're nothing but a lie._

_

* * *

_

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut =) Pour changer un peu de mes textes ou tout est bien XD  
Mais bon il y aura une suite, donc attendez là ! :P

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **One Piece est à Oda, "It's not over" à Secondhand Serenade.

Voilà enfin cette suite! On s'excuse pour le temps pris pour poster, et on vous remercie toutes pour tout vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur =D On est contentes que nos histoires vous plaisent ( et esperons que ça continue ainsi, faut pas bien commencer et mal finir hein XD )

Boa Leitura :)

* * *

**It's not over**

_Plic ploc. Plic ploc. Plic ploc. _

Super, il pleut en plus. Tout ce qu'il faut pour me remonter le moral. Je restai couché sur mon lit, laissant le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre me plonger dans une sorte d'hypnose. Toutes seules, des larmes commencèrent à couler, alors qu'aucune expression n'ornait mon visage.

À chaque larme, mes pensées pour lui s'intensifiaient. J'avais l'impression qu'elles me fendaient la peau. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

_My tears run down like razorblades_

Je n'avais rien fait de grave. On n'avait jamais rien mis au clair. S'il m'avait dit qu'on était un couple, jamais je ne serais allé voir ailleurs. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu deviner qu'il avait des sentiments _aussi_ ? Lui qui ne montre jamais rien! Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai jamais promis.

Ou bien c'était juste de la fierté. Il me considérait surement comme une possession, le seul à pouvoir s'amuser avec moi. Et il n'a pas pu supporter une simple petite aventure de ma part.

Et bien sur, ça ne lui avait rien fait. Le lendemain, il agissait déjà normalement. Ses entrainements, dormir, sa mauvaise humeur... Il m'insultait même, comme toujours. C'était ça le pire. Si au moins il m'avait évité, ça aurait été la preuve qu'il avait été touché. Mais non, même les bagarres, il les avait continués! J'ai du me forcer à faire pareil. Le supplice...

Et lui, ça ne lui faisait rien.

_And no, I'm not the one to blame. _

_It's you_.

Enfin, bon. Il me regardait bizarrement de fois. Et il avait quand même eu l'air blessé ce soir là. Et il venait prendre à boire moins souvent qu'avant.

D'accord. J'aurai peut-être pas du m'envoyer en l'air avec Law. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs! Franchement, qui aurait dit non ? Très mignon comme type, avec une nonchalance toute à fait charmante. Et un beau cul. J'ai beaucoup hésité quand même ! Oui, j'ai pensé à Zoro. Mais Law avait de ces arguments...

Bon, ok. J'aurai pas du céder. Et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne le referais pas. D'accord. J'ai merdé comme un con.

_Or is it me ?_

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses rester comme ça. Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il m'avait affronté cette nuit là. Deux semaines à devoir faire comme si de rien n'était, et à ne pas dormir la nuit parce que son visage hantait mon esprit, parce que mon lit était devenu trop grand, trop vide, sans sa présence, et son corps n'était plus là pour me réchauffer.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose maintenant, je deviendrai fou.

Je me redressai, essuyant les larmes de mon visage. Si je devais faire face à lui, je devais le faire avec un minimum de dignité. Une fois que je me sentis prêt, je quittai la chambre, me dirigeant vers le pont. Zoro était de garde ce soir, ce qui fut d'ailleurs une des choses qui me donna le courage d'y aller. C'est le seul moment où on pouvait être seuls pour parler.

Arrivé dehors, je le vis contre le mât, malgré la pluie, et priai qu'il ne dormait pas encore. J'allumai une clope pour évacuer le stress, mais la pluie l'éteignit tout de suite. Je soupirai et la jetai à terre, puis rentrai dans le rideau de gouttes d'eau pour m'approcher de lui. Il leva les yeux au son de mes pas et fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé. Je restai sur mes gardes, me rappelant de sa menace de me découper en rondelles.

"Zoro, il faut qu'on parle." lui dis-je, essayant de garder mon calme.

"Casse toi." répondit-il tout simplement.

Je soupirai. "Zoro, s'il te plait... ça fait longtemps que-"

"T'es sourd ou quoi ?" me coupa-t-il. "Déguerpis. Je veux pas te voir."

"Tu me manques" Je rougis aussitôt que ces mots quittèrent ma bouche. Je devais avoir l'air totalement stupide, mais au moins c'était dit. Et au moins, il avait arrêté de me chasser.

Zoro arqua un sourcil en me regardant. L'eau qui coulait sur son visage accentuait sa beauté, me faisant encore plus mal au cœur, quand je pensais qu'il n'était plus "à moi". J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais ça aurait été trop beau.

"Arrêtes de faire le con." marmonna-t-il. "Si tu as envie de baiser, attend qu'on arrive à la prochaine île."

Je baissai un peu la tête. Je détestais quand il me parlait comme ça. Ne voyait-il pas que ça me blessait ?

"Je ne viens pas te voir pour qu'on couche ensemble." murmurai-je, m'approchant un peu d'un pas hésitant. "Je suis sérieux... "

"Moi aussi, je suis sérieux. Je ne veux plus te voir." répondit le bretteur. "On ne m'avait jamais fait un aussi mauvais coup."

Je savais que c'était un euphémisme de sa part. L'épéiste n'annonçait jamais ses sentiments dans leur véritable ampleur. En gros, il voulait dire que je l'avais blessé. D'un côté, je me sentis affreusement coupable, mais de l'autre... ça voulait dire qu'il ne s'en foutait pas. Ce qui me donna un peu d'espoir.

Il avait détourné le regard, ce qui confirma mes pensées.

_And all the words me never say _

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je m'assied face à lui. Le sol était mouillé, mais bon tant pis, j'allais avoir les fesses mouillés, et alors? Le manieur de sabres me regarda d'un air furieux, mais je ne reculai pas. A ce stade, il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne me ferai plus rien.

"S'il te plaît, parlons au moins..." supplia-je. "Qu'on mette les choses au clair."

"C'est déjà fait, connard." répliqua-t-il.

Connard. Pas Love Cook, pas Baka Cook, pas Sourcil en Vrille. Aucun des surnoms affectifs. un "connard" bien méchant.

"Non." insistai-je. "La dernière fois, tu m'as insulté et tu es parti. Ce n'était pas de la vrai communication. Tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu as pu pour m'ignorer, mais arrête de faire tant d'efforts. Parlons. S'il te plait."

_And there's no sense in playing games when you've done all you can do._

"D'accord!" s'exaspéra mon nakama. "Tu veux qu'on parle, on va parler. Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'aide à choisir ton prochain amant?"

Je serrai les poings. "Je ne veux pas d'autre amant. Arrêtes avec ces sarcasmes, ça ne te va pas du tout... Je ne veux que toi. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas."

"C'est un peu trop tard pour dire ça, tu ne crois pas ?" lança-t-il d'un ton amer. Il se leva, et je fis de même par reflexe. Il plongea son regard ébène dans le mien. "C'est fini, je t'ai déjà dit."

"Putain mais arrête d'être aussi têtu!" craquai-je. "Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas une autre chance?"

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over ?_

"Une suffisait, et tu l'as laissé filer." répondit-il, le regard pétillant de rage."Maintenant, FOUS LE CAMPS!"

Il me donna un coup de poing brutal, et je reculais de plusieurs pas pour garder mon équilibre. Mes instincts me disaient de répliquer, de ne pas laisser passer. Je sentais les muscles des mes jambes se tendre, mais je me retint. Si je ripostais, ça n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Et je refusai de laisser notre relation se finir ainsi.

_We had the chance to make it now it's over, it's over, it can't be over. _

Je massai l'épaule qu'il venait de déboiter en soupirant. Si seulement je n'avais pas couché avec Law...

_I wish that I could take it back, but it's over. _

"Tu vois comment tu n'es pas communicatif?" demandai-je, essayant de rester calme. "Je t'ai blessé, et je suis désolé... Je veux vraiment que tu acceptes mes excuses. J'ai besoin de toi."

"Arrête avec tes conneries." fut ça seule réponse.

"Mais MERDE! Tu pourrais au moins avoir des réponses constructives! Bon sang on dirait que je te répugne et que-"

"C'est exactement le cas, et c'est ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre! Ta vue seule-"

"On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un qui-"

"J'ai fait une grosse erreur, voilà tout! Tu es le pire coup que j'ai jamais-"

Mon poing était parti rejoindre sa mâchoire sans que je ne me rende compte. Le coup nous tut tous les deux. Je regardai ma main un instant. Je venais de frapper Zoro avec... Je n'avais jamais frappé quelqu'un avec les poings. Je tournai le regard vers lui. Son calme soudain était surement sa façon de manifester sa surprise.

Je soupirai, baissant la main. Il l'avait mérité. En même temps, je ne sais pas si j'aurai du le taper. Je me suis laissé emporter. J'espérai régler notre histoire, mais les choses n'allaient que de pire en pire.

_I lose myself in all these fights _

_I lose my sense of wrong and right_

Puis je ne compris pas ce qui se passa. Le désespoir, l'impuissance peut-être. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas. Mais je commençai à pleurer. Comme une fillette, faiblement. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, rejoignant les gouttes de pluie. J'espérai qu'il ne se rende pas compte.

Je pris l'arrêt de mon nez entre le pouce et l'index, baissant un peu la tête, attendant que ça se calme. Mais ça ne fit que s'empirer, et je sentais mes épaules trembler légèrement à cause de mes sanglots silencieux. J'avais mal à la tête, mal au cœur, mal partout.

Pendant une seconde, je considérai l'idée de faire demi-tour, rentrer dans ma chambre. tout abandonner. Attendre piteusement que la douleur passe, que ça prenne des semaines ou des mois.

_I cry _

_I cry _

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head _

_I just wanna crawl into my bed _

_And throw away the life I led._

Mais cela aurait été la pire erreur de ma vie. Si je faisais ça, j'abandonnerais quelque chose à laquelle je tenais plus que tout. J'aurais laissé aller la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur. Mais ... je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais. Et je n'allais même pas tenter d'assassiner cet amour. Il était surement plus fort que moi de toute façon.

_But I won't let it die, I won't let it die_

Je levai la tête, ayant repris un peu le contrôle sur moi. Le bretteur avait toujours une main contre sa mâchoire.

"Zoro, je..."

"Dégage."

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over ?_

_We had the chance to make it now it's over, it's over, it can't be over. _

_I wish that I could take it back, but it's over. _

"Bon, j'en ai marre" soupirai-je. "Je m'excuse pour le coup de poing, pour la trahison, pour tout !... je suis sincère Zoro. Arrêtes de me traiter comme ça... Ne me dis pas que je n'aurai pas d'autre chance... Arrête de te voiler la face, écoute-moi pour une fois, écoute moi pour toutes les fois où je n'aurai pas été sincère... ça pourrait marcher entre nous, je le sais, c'est _écrit_ profondément dans ma chair. N'as-tu pas toi aussi envi d'être comme un vrai couple ?..."

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

Putain je déballais tout. Et le pire, c'est que j'en était conscient, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'avais atteint ma limite, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette stupide dispute. Maintenant c'était quitte ou double.

"J'ai mal moi aussi, tu sais? Je n'arrive même plus à dormir. Tu crois que je ne regrette pas ? Je le regrette à chaque moment de la journée. J'ai été un vrai con, un vrai salaud, et même si je mérite ce que tu me fais, je ne peux pas le supporter... je t'en supplie, ne me dit pas qu'on ne sera plus jamais ensemble."

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heartDon't tell me that we will never be together_

Il me regarda en silence, les yeux écarquillés. Oui, moi même, j'étais choqué par ce que je venais de dire.

"C'est peut-être surprenant, c'est peut-être ridicule et niais, mais je t'aime, Zoro. Accepte-le ! C'est vrai, ce soir tout peut peut-être s'arrêter là... Mais tout peut aussi recommencer, comme avant. Non pas comme avant, _mieux_ qu'avant. On peut être ensemble, officiellement, sans trahison ni rien. Je ne serai qu'à toi. C'est à toi de décider maintenant, je ne peux pas te forcer. La balle est dans ton camp."

_We could be, over it's over_

_We could be, forever _

Il passa une main par ses cheveux, regardant le plancher. Puis, il me regarda encore et soupira.

"Viens ici." ordonna-t-il.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, je m'approchai. Quand j'étais à porté de main, il m'attrapa le bras et m'attira vers lui, prenant mes joues cette fois ci... et il m'embrassa. Brutalement, férocement, mais il m'embrassa. Je répondit au baiser, lui accordant le droit d'avoir le dessus. Il le méritait quand même.

J'étais en extase. Il m'avait accepté. Par ce baiser, il officialisait notre couple, et mettait fin à ma détresse. Mon Zoro... il me voulait aussi.

C'était soudain. Il passai d'un coup de la colère, au désir. Étaient-ce mes mots la cause de cette réaction surprenante ?

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_

Il m'amena fermement contre lui, une main derrière ma nuque, gardant mon visage contre le sien. Comme pour prouver que j'étais bien à lui, et à lui seul. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il me plaqua contre le mât. Il commença à me déshabiller( assez difficilement, puisque la pluie collaient mes vêtements à mon corps ) tout en m'embrassant le cou.

"J'suis toujours énervé, pour ta gouverne." murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Je fermai les yeux. L'envie semblait vaincre sa colère, mais pour combien de temps?

_Unless you let it take you_

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus comme au jour de nos naissances. Sur le pont. Tellement imprudent. Mais on s'en foutait tous les deux. Les autres pouvaient bien venir se rincer l'œil.

Je caressai doucement son corps mouillé, que je n'avais pas touché depuis si longtemps. C'était comme si mes doigts n'avaient pas oublié la forme de ses muscles impressionnants, l'emplacement de ses cicatrices, puisqu'ils le retraçaient presque automatiquement, faisant frémir l'épéiste.

Nos bouches se rencontraient sans cesse pour des retrouvailles avides et plaisantes. Ça m'avait tellement manqué... Le temps qui s'était écoulé, ajouté à la pluie, ajouté à l'adrénaline donné par le dispute, ajouté au corps surhumainement parfait de Zoro m'excitaient au plus haut point. Ma faute faisait de lui le dominant du soir... et je le voulais en moi, à l'instant même.

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over_

L'épéiste semblait lire dans mes pensées. Me gardant contre le mât, il souleva mes jambes et, sans prévenir, entra en moi. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos. Il était plus brutal que d'habitude. Toujours cette rancœur... Ses mouvements étaient bestiaux, violents, et j'avais plus mal qu'autre chose. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé? Peut-être cherchait-il seulement à se venger? Même ses gémissements de plaisir étaient insuffisants pour adoucir la situation.

Je cachai mon visage contre son cou, le mordant, me retenant de gémir de douleur. Ce genre de gémissement, je ne les pousserai jamais. Je retint ma respiration.

_Unless you let it break you_

Puis, il sembla se calmer. Il s'appuya plus contre moi, en ralentissant. Il commença à s'appliquer. Ses coups de reins se firent plus doux, mais plus intenses. Je respirai normalement ( enfin, aussi normalement que cette situation me le permettait !), et penchai la tête en arrière, appréciant.

Je commençai à gémir aussi. Ses coups reprirent du rythme, mais gardèrent leur douceur. Rapidement, nos cris furent impossibles à retenir. Je remerciai le Ciel qu'il pleuvait, pour camoufler un peu cela.

Quand nous jouîmes enfin, Zoro me posa délicatement au sol, et toucha ma joue. Il me sourit. "Tu n'es qu'à moi."

J'hochai la tête, puis la reposai contre son torse. C'était la meilleure des réconciliations.

"Ah, et au fait..." ajouta-t-il. "Je t'ai honteusement menti. Tu es le meilleur coup de tous."

_It's not over_

_

* * *

_

Par contre, l'histoire est over xD Alors, vous avez apprecié?

Ah, et n'oubliez pas qu'on recherche notre énergie aux reviews ^^


End file.
